The current technology for large area search usually embodies linear infrared (IR) arrays which are scanned in one dimension over a large area. When targets are acquired (i.e. located), the on-gimbal scanning motion must be continued to provide a tracking field-of-view (FOV). On the other hand, staring IR focal plane array (FPA), as opposed to the linear IR arrays, are well suited to track targets after acquisition because they develop, through the staring array, a small FOV to accomplish the target track. The advantage of the two-dimensional FPA is that the array stares at the target without scanning and is thusly able to generate a high-quality, rectilinear data sample of the target and the background scene. This characteristic makes the FPA seeker very simple. Further, the fixed nature of the optics and the dewar assembly of the FPA seeker allow for lower cost and better producibility. However, there is a significant limitation with the staring FPA seeker: that is, unless very large and expensive FPA arrays are used, usually the search or acquisition FOV is exceedingly small (comparable to looking through a soda straw). One way to increase the FOV is to scan the staring array over a larger area. But this introduces a new problem, that of image smear due to the scanning velocity. Conventionally, this problem is resolved by a "jerk" scan type approach. That is, the staring FOV collects an image, the gimbals precess to the next image point, the gimbals are stopped, and another image is collected. This process is repeated until the entire desired area has been covered. But such a process is inefficient and requires high gimbal power consumption, high quality gimbal control and positioning instrumentation in order to locate and stabilize in time the IR sensor of the seeker at the positions required to collect the many instantaneous images that result in the view of the entire area. Therefore, what is needed is a means for scanning the staring FOV in a larger search volume in a manner that also reduces, from time to time, the scanning velocity to allow collection of images with little or no smear.